Anthony J. Bryant
| birth_place = Franklin, Indiana, US | death_date = | death_place = Franklin, Indiana, US | spouse = | nationality = American | residence = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = Author | home_town = | resting_place = Greenlawn Cemetery (Franklin, Indiana) | website = }} Anthony J. Bryant (February 14, 1961 – December 25, 2013) was an American author and editor. Biography Bryant was born in Franklin, Indiana, and was adopted at age 5 by Robert M. and Margaret Bryant. After Bob Bryant's death in 1967, Tony and his mother moved to Miami Shores, Florida., where he spent his youth and attended Pinecrest Preparatory School. After graduating from Florida State University in 1983 with a bachelor's degree in Japanese studies, he completed his graduate studies in Japanese studies (history, language, and armor) at Takoshoku University in Tokyo, graduating in 1986. Bryant lived in Japan from 1986 to 1992. He also earned an M.A. in Japanese from Indiana University Bloomington in 2003.Iwaya No Sōshi: A Translation and Commentary An authority on the making of Japanese armor, he joined the Nihon Katchū Bugu Kenkyū Hozon Kai ("Japan Association for Arms and Armor Preservation"), and was one of four non-Asian members. While living in Japan, he also worked as a features editor for the Mainichi Daily News, and as editor for the Tokyo Journal, an English language monthly magazine. Bryant wrote four books for Osprey Military Publishing on samurai history, and co-authored, with Mark Arsenault, the core rulebook for the feudal Japanese role-playing game Sengoku. He was a historian of Japan specializing in Kamakura, Muromachi, and Momoyama period warrior culture. His areas of interest also included Heian-period court structure and society and Japanese literature. After returning from Japan, in 1995 he became the editor of Dragon Magazine, the flagship publication of TSR, Inc., the creators of the role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. He was the editor for eight issues, before Dave Gross took over. Bryant died on December 25, 2013, at St. Francis Health in Indianapolis. Books * Iwaya no sōshi (The Tale of the Cave House). Translation of the Muromachi Era story – author's thesis * The Samurai, (Elite), Osprey Publishing, London (1989) * Early Samurai AD 200–1500, Osprey Publishing, London (1991) * Samurai 1550–1600, Osprey Publishing, London (1994) * Sekigahara 1600, Osprey Publishing, London (2000) * Sengoku, Gold Rush Games; Revised edition (May 1, 2002) * Sekigahara 1600: The Final Struggle for Power, Praeger Publishers; (September 2005) Other works * Nihon Katchu Seisakuben, a Japanese armor manual * The Estates of Heian Nobility (essay) References External links * Sengoku Daimyo – Anthony J. Bryant's website * Author of Osprey books on Japanese military history Article on Rencentral.com * Author biography from Osprey Military Publishing * Category:1961 births Category:20th-century American historians Category:2013 deaths Category:21st-century American historians Category:American adoptees Category:American male non-fiction writers Category:American military historians Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Florida State University alumni Category:Historians of Japan Category:Indiana University Bloomington alumni Category:People from Franklin, Indiana Category:Writers from Indiana